Is True love Witchcraft?
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: The Path to love is barred with ignorance, follow the Tale of two lovers to better understand this point.


**MC: this is gonna be a Thanksgiving smash hit!**

 **Enforcermon: hope so...**

 **MC the Midget Dragon Presents**

 **Is True Love Witchcraft?**

 **(i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew)**

one upon a time, a long time ago...

a small pillgrim ship washed up on the shores of the New world, it consisted of 13 families.

with the ship's remains and timber from the land, the town of Toko was born.

their religion wasn't very strict, because most of the families were japanese, but their traditions were.

this is the story of two girls who loved each other very much.

on one side, there was Ichigo Momomya, the town elder's daughter, and one of the best woodcutters in the settlement, she was a bit of tomboy and disliked the customs women had to go through.

on the other, there was Lettuce Midorikawa, daughter of the town doctor, she was a shy and quiet young woman who, in secret, studied Alchemey, only Ichigo knew of her secret.

they had been having a deep relationship in secret thanks to the help of Pudding Fong, an orphan girl raising her siblings.

however, people began to ask questions about why Ichigo and Lettuce were so close.

 _"they're always together!"_

 _"they stare at each other so lovingly"_

 _"you don't think?...nah!"_

The two decided to explain to their parents why they were so close.

"we are in love with each other..." they said.

now, you would think that the parents wouldn't understand, but what they would say next would change love itself...

"we understand..." Ichigo's mom said.

"i always knew our Lettuce would find love, just not like this, but if Lettuce is happy, who are we to judge?" Lettuce's father said.

so the two continued their secret dealings until one fateful night...

 **Warning! this next scene gets a bit mature, those of you who are not into this, ether skip it or stop reading this fic.**

the two decided to spend the night at an abandoned barn.

it was raining badly outside and they were both soaked to the bone, so Lettuce made a fire while both girls undid their clothes.

Lettuce had no idea Ichigo was so beautifull underneath her working clothes, and Ichigo had no idea how small and delicate Lettuce was.

Both held each other to keep warm, slowly stroking each other breasts, their arosal reaching critical levels, eventually, both girls climaxed.

"i love you...ichigo.." whispered Lettuce.

"i love you more" said Ichigo.

Both shared a passionate kiss as they driffted off

to sleep.

...Little did they know they were being watched.

 **Mature scene end.**

the next day, the two girls return to town, only to find a small mob gathered in front of them, and who was leading that mob was...

"MINT!?" both girls said.

it was indeed Mint Aizawa, daughter of the Town Mayor, she was a good-for-nothing spoilled brat.

despite the fact she was the prettiest girl in town, no man would have her due to her infertility, which made her very bitter and envious.

"that's them! they were having carnal knowledge of each other, add to the fact that Ichigo was never truly Ladylike, and Lettuce is a master of Alchemey! they are Witches! pure and simple!" she yelled, "they are the worms that have been eating at the core of this town."

Mint's father looked at the duo with disgust, "Ichigo's hair is as red as blood, and you, Ms. Midorikawa, a practicer of the dark arts! your guilt has been proven, Tonight, you will both burn at the stake!" he said.

two of the town's males grabed both girls and led them to the cells.

Mint's father, patted his child in the back and smiled. "you did a good thing telling me about those two, if not for you, we would have suffered the same fate as the town of Salem."

Angry, Ichigo and Lettuce's parents and friends complained to the mayor, but his decision was final, Ichigo and Lettuce were to be burned at the stake, tonight.

In their cells, Ichigo and Lettuce were chained toghether, Mint walked by happy as a clam.

"you know, you have only yourselves to blame, maybe if you both found a **man** to love, you wouldn't be in this problem." she cackled.

Ichigo was this close to slapping her in the face but Lettuce's warm smile calmed her down.

"i hope you die after we do..." said Ichigo with venom in her words.

As time marched on, Ichigo and Lettuce prayed hoping for a miracle.

at last the time came, both girls were lead to Town Square, where a massive pile of hay suround a woodrn stick, both girls held each other's hand and stepped foward, Ichigo's Mom cried her eyes out, she had already lost her husband, she couldn't lose her too.

both girls were silent as they were tied to the wooden stick.

Ryou Shorugane, the town's preist, began to speak, "before you die, would you like to beg for your lives, it somtimes helps but not often."

Ichigo spat at him.

Mint walked forward, smiling, holding her torch, as she crept twords them.

 _"close your eyes and count to twelve, when you wake, you'll be in HELL!"_ she whispered.

she placed her tourch in the hay and started the bonfire.

both girls closed their eyes as the flames consumed them.

Ichigo and Lettuce's mothers could only watch in horror as their only children are incinerated.

However...Fate was more kind than cruel...

a beautifull enchantress appeared within the flames, she stood before the town holding Ichigo and Lettuce, safe and sound.

 _"people of Toko, these two come to you with love and understanding, and what do they get in return? Prejiduce and hatred!"_ she spoke, _"from the first time they met, i have watched over them and their families with intrest, if you do not approve of their love, then you have hearts of stone, and stone you shall be! only Ichigo and Lettuce's familly and friends will be free of my curse!"_

Ichigo and Lettuce watched as one by one, the townspeople turned to stone, all except Ichigo and Lettuce's parents and friends.

the Mayor screamed in fear "please! help us! hel..." was he could say before he too was encased in stone.

Even Mint was not spared, "at least my beauty will be preserved..." she smiled as she turned to stone.

with her job completed the Enchantress left the duo to forge their own lives..

 _if Prejiduce is all you've known,_

 _you might as well have a heart of stone._

 _The End_

 **MC: not bad eh?**

 **Lettuce: not bad at all!**

 **Ichigo: (blushes)**

 **Enforcermon: you are really into this Ichigo/Lettuce shipping are you?**

 **PLZ REVIEW**


End file.
